


Snippets

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Dua dua, tujuh hari.





	1. Napping in sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
>  
> 
> Latihan menulis dengan sensory prompts. Rating bisa berubah-ubah.

Taemin menggerung pelan sambil menyembunyikan muka ke dada Minho, menghindari sinar matahari yang menyusup dari celah-celah jemuran. Kuncup musim semi sudah mekar, mengotori balkon dan tepian ruang tengah tempat mereka rebahan. Wangi pengharum pakaian dan sinar matahari pukul sembilan membuat acara menunggu nasi matang menjadi tidur-tidur ayam terjeblos kemalasan.  
Penanak nasi sudah menyelesaikan tugas, sekarang tinggal mengeloni bulir-bulirnya agar tetap hangat. Minho merapat, kaki Taemin menunggang panggulnya seperempat. Mungkin mereka akan tidur saja hingga pukul empat.

 

15/6


	2. Exhausted numbness after crying

Sudut-sudut matanya pedih, mungkin lecet kebanyakan digosok. Dadanya yang tadi sesak sekarang kopong. Mungkin saja akan terus bolong.  
Hari ini Taemin tidak pulang lagi, sudah dua minggu. Tapi Minho akan tetap menunggu, meski berminggu-minggu. Meski ia tahu, Taemin mati minggu lalu.

 

23.37


	3. Thigh-high stockings with garter belts

Minho tidak tahu ini pesta lajang atau pesta jalang. Ada yang duduk di pangkuan dengan kaki membelit pinggang. Boleh dilihat tapi jangan dipegang.  
Padahal hanya stoking sepaha yang membalut kaki jenjang. Tapi tetap membuat Minho meriang. Oh tunggu katanya boleh pegang, tetapi nanti saat di ranjang.

 

16/6


	4. Trying to walk on ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with this shitty rhymes.

Pemuda satu tertawa-tawa. Pemuda dua nyaris copot jantungnya. Di pinggir danau cuma mereka berdua.  
Yang lebih muda menjejak es. Dan satunya tidak ikut mengetes. Tidak lama ada yang ambles.

 

03.44


End file.
